As the advancement of the currently available electronic products has been largely upgraded, heat generated by electronic elements in those products is also largely increased. Therefore, heat dissipation units are widely used to dissipate the heat to keep the electronic products working normally. Several groups of heat radiation fin stack together with heat pipes is one of the most widely used heat dissipation devices.
A conventional heat dissipation device includes a heat-conducting seat, a plurality of U-shaped heat pipes, and a plurality of heat radiation fins. The heat-conducting seat has a bottom attached to a heat-generating element, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU) or a Graphics Processing Unit (GPU). Each heat pipe includes a horizontal heat-absorption section and a heat-dissipation section extended from two ends of the heat-absorption section. The heat-absorption section is embedded in one side of the heat-conducting seat, and the heat radiation fins are extended through and connected to the heat-dissipation section of the heat pipe. Therefore, heat produced by the heat-generating element is transferred to the heat-conducting seat, then to the heat pipe. Thereafter, the heat is dissipated into the ambient air after transferred from the heat pipe to the heat radiation fins.
The heat generated by the heat-generating element is removed by the conventional heat dissipation device. However, each the heat radiation fin can only be connected to a beeline section, i.e. heat-dissipation section, of each heat pipe in conventional heat dissipation device, but a curved section of each heat pipe has no heat dissipation function. Currently, in conventional technique, the curved section of the heat pipe is still used for air-convection but cannot be extended through and connected to heat radiation fins, causing lowing utilization ratio of the heat pipe and failing to enhance heat dissipation area. As a result, how to effectively use the curved section of the heat pipe to remove the heat and strengthen the whole heat dissipation fixing structure are important issues for the inventor to develop and improve.